When the holidays come to the Twilight Mansion
by syleria11
Summary: This is going to be a short 2 chapter story... The war has ended and there's finally peace between everyone. And with the holidays coming theres is nothing but chaos at the Twilight Mansion...sorry for the lame summery, I really dont know how to explain this one but I do hope it is heart warming and funny, so please enjoy. Pairing Luka and Yuki, and everyone.
1. Thanksgiving at the Twilight Mansion

**I wanted to let all my readers know that I am so very sorry that i haven't posted a new chapter to my fanfic in such a long time I feel so bad you all dont even know, I really hope you can forgive me I have just been very busy with work and other things i havent had time for anything but I did mange to come out with this wonderful side story to my fanfic just in time for Thanksgiving.** **Now I know they dont have thanks giving in Japan but I figured hey why not right so I created a story with everyone from Uraboku that I hope is a heart felt story. **

**This is going to be a 2 chapter story the next one is going to be at Christmas.**

**Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review telling me what you all think of it.**

**Please read authors note at the bottom.**

**I still need to send this to my beta for her to edit but I was to excited i wanted to share right away so things may change.**

**I wanted to thank you all for fallowing my stories and being very patient with me.**

* * *

Thanksgiving at the Twilight Mansion.

The cool autumn breeze blows through the windows and caresses Yuki's face, waking him from his deep slumber. Breathing in the sweet fresh morning air he sits up and stretches. "Huh" he looks around confused _'This isn't my room.' _Putting his feet over the edge of the bed and looks around the room some more _'Oh yeah that's right I spent the night with Luka, this is his room.' _His breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen when he realizes that Luka wasn't anywhere to be found, a small wave of panic comes over him. '_Where is he? He's always with me and here when I wake.'_ Standing up Yuki walks over to the window and looks out into the open courtyard, there he saw Sodom searching through the bushes for shinnies. '_Hnn Luka isn't with him I wonder where he could be.'_

"Yuki" A familiar voice calls out to him.

Yuki quickly spins around to see his dear Luka standing by the door holding a tray of food, a concerned look on his face, "Luka" Yuki smiles brightly walking over to greet him.

"Is everything alright?" Luka asks, setting the tray down on the table by the door and walks to his Yuki and meets him half way. "You look a bit out of sorts."

Yuki stops right in front of Luka and stares up into his silver eyes, "Everything is better now that you're here." He replies softly, a childlike smile on his face.

Luka ruffles Yuki's hair with his fingers, "Is that so." He smiles, giving his beloved a gentle kiss on the cheek, before wrapping his strong arms around the young boy's waist pulling him closer. "It's alright, I am here." He places his cheek on top of Yuki's head.

Leaning into Luka, Yuki buries his face into the tall duras chest breathing his scent and sighing happily. He puts his arms around Luka and places his hands on his back. They stay in each other's arms for several long moments, neither one say a word, they both drink in the moment, happy to be close to one another. After a while passes Yuki finally speaks, "I am so happy that you're here, Luka."

Luka smile fades and he lifts up his head, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Yuki pulls back and looks up into Luka's concerned eyes. "No nothing, It's just when I didn't see you when I woke up I felt a little panicked is all but you here now." He gives Luka a reassuring smile.

Luka chuckles and pulls away to get a better look at Yuki, "You never change." He runs his fingers through Yuki's soft hair then he lifts up his chin and gives him a long passionate kiss. After a few moments they part lips and Luka looks into Yuki's soft golden eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asks "I brought you up some food." He walks over to the table he grabs the tray of food and brings it to Yuki.

"So that's where you were." Yuki sits at the table near the window.

"I figured you would be hungry, you did sleep past breakfast." Luka smiles and places the tray of food on the table in front of his beloved.

"That's only because you kept me up all night." Yuki blushes remembering the events of last night that went well on into the early morning. He takes a bite of his food as he watches Luka sit down across from him with a soft but wicked smile on his face clearly happy to have kept Yuki up all night. "Wait how late did I sleep in?" Yuki asks then takes another bite of his food.

Luka grabs a plate of food for himself, "Not to late it's only 10:30 in the morning." He takes a bite of whatever was on his plate.

Yuki looks up from his plate "Really? Kuroto must be upset that we missed breakfast again." He laughs.

"He was, but I don't really care." Luka says in an indifferent tone of voice.

After they ate their food Yuki got dressed and they both went down stairs to where everyone else was at. When they got there the whole place was a buzz of excitement with the coming up holiday. Tooma was making sure he had all the food he needed. Tooko, Tsukumo, and Lia were decorating the inside while Senshirou, Kuroto, and Shusei were decorating the outside of the building.

Tachibana was running all over the place making sure things got done right. He stops when he sees Luka and Yuki "Ah princess your finally awake." He says with a laugh walking over to them. "Lu Lu was being very naughty again wasn't he?" He teases looking over at Luka seeing him tense up which makes him laugh harder. Putting his arms around Yuki's shoulders and whispers to the young boy making sure Luka was able to hear as well. "So tell me princess how was your evening? I want to hear all the gory details." He gives him a teasing smile, and Yuki's cheeks start to warm and turn a deep shade of crimson. Tachibana couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

Luka clenches his teeth and grabs Tachibana by the shoulder ripping him from Yuki and throws him into the wall that was right behind them. "Uggh" Tachibana hits the wall with a load thud and slides down it. "Ow that really hurt, your always so curl to me Lu Lu." He smiles.

Turning around Luka glares down at Tachibana with a cold evil stare, "You're always so persistent it's annoying." He growls as he walks over to him sitting on the floor.

Hearing the commotion Tooko and Lia look over to them, "There they go again" Lia shakes her head. "Why, am I not surprised" she laughs, as both her and Tooko watch.

"What can I say you're so much fun to play around with Lu Lu" Tachibana chuckles.

Ignoring him Luka kneels down next to him, "I wouldn't tread into other peoples affairs if I were you." He leans in closer, "What happened last night is none of your concern, so keep your nose out of it if you would like to keep it." He whispers darkly before standing back up, he spins around and walks back over to Yuki.

"Did you really have to throw him that hard Luka?" Yuki asks while looking past Luka to Tachibana seeing Tooko and Lia walking over to help him.

Luka looks over his shoulder at Tachibana then back at Yuki and Luka's expression softens. "Did I upset you Yuki?" He asks with worry.

Looking up at his dear Luka, Yuki smiles softly "No, no you didn't."

Tachibana, Tooko and Lia watch Luka and Yuki have a private conversation. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting him to do." Tachibana says confused as he stares at the back of Luka. "He was almost nice" stunned Tachibana scratches his head.

Tooko and Lia each grab one of Tachibana's hands and pull's him up. "Luka has become more and more docile each day since Yuki has remembered him." Tooko giggles lightly looking towards Luka "Even though he still has a cold exterior most of the time you can tell how happy he is." She watches him and sighs happily, "All because of Yuki the ice has been melting." She smiles "I'm glad" she whispers to herself looking down.

"Be careful Tachibana soon it might get harder to piss him off." Lia laughs and looks to Tachibana.

"Hmph, that's okay I am very inventive, I'm sure I can come up with things that will piss him off." Tachibana laughs darkly.

Lia smiles and shakes her head at him "Well anyways its nice seeing Lukas softer side for once even if it is rare moments it's still nice." She smiles "And hey just in time for the holidays too." She's says excitedly and then looks over to Tooko with excited eyes. "On Friday you and I are going shopping."

Yuki looks away from Luka and to Lia, "Oh that's right Thanksgiving is in two days."

"Thanksgiving?" Luka gives Yuki and the others a questioning look "What is Thanksgiving?"

They all laugh and look at Luka, "Thanksgiving is a time where family and friends get together to give thanks for all that they are grateful for." Tooko says happily.

"Don't forget all the food that comes with Thanksgiving dear sister." Tsukumo says walking over to them. "There's turkey, mashed potatoes…."

"Not to mention the assortment of sweets." Kuroto adds interrupting Tsukumo as he walks in with Senshirou and Shusei.

"I was getting to that." Tsukumo looks to Kuroto.

"Both of you and your sweets it really is so cute how you and Tsukumo have that in common Kuro-pii." Senshirou says to Kuroto with a smile. Kuroto's cheeks redden slightly and he turns around a small smile on his face. The only one to notice it was Senshirou and his own smile brightens.

"Stop talking about food I'm on a diet you know." Tooko says sadly "I don't want to think about that."

"The day is almost upon us Tooko you going to have to think about it then." Kuroto softly laughs.

"So in other words everyone gets together and eats food isn't that what you do every night?" Luka asks trying to understand.

"Well sort of I guess but usually there's a lot more food and more people come over, it's like a party." Tachibana smiles teasingly.

"Don't tell him that you will only confuse him more." Tooko says, slapping Tachibana on the shoulder.

"A party" Luka says confused.

"Don't listen to him basically it's a day where we enjoy good food and good times with family and friends." Yuki smiles up at him seeing the look on Lukas face making Yuki giggle "It's okay Luka" he say affectionately "You will understand in two days." He smiles warmly at Luka.

Luka shakes his head and looks down at his beloveds smiling face and he couldn't help but smile himself. "Humans are complicated."

"I know" Yuki gives Luka a smile in return then looks around the room realizing there were two people missing. "Hey, where are Sairi and Hotsuma?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot about them. I am having those two put lights on the trees in and around the front courtyard." Tachibana replies trying to hide his smile.

Luka raises an eyebrow, "Was that really a good idea putting those two together?"

"Well it was either me or Sairi and I wasn't going to work with that load mouth hothead." Kuroto says butting into the conversation.

"No" Tachibana laughs evilly "It might not have been the best idea, just a fun one." At that moment the lights flicker and go out. Tachibana starts to giggle.

"Well that can't be good." Shusei comments and shakes his head knowing his partner has something to do with it.

"Um I think we all should go out to the front courtyard now." Tsukumo says as he picks up on what's going on outside hearing everything and he lets out a warm hearted laugh.

"What's so funny dear brother?" Tooko asks looking at her him.

"Nothing" Tsukumo ends his laughter with a smile, "Let's just go outside things are starting to get interesting."

"Knowing Hotsuma they are most likely arguing about something." Shusei laughs

"I bet you anything Sairi got caught flirting with Aya she did just go out there to serve them some tea." Lia says as she crosses her arms '_hmph he sure is going to hear it from me if that is true.'_

* * *

10 minutes earlier in the front courtyard.

Sodom unable to find anymore shinnies starts to get bored so he walks around the mansion to see Hotsuma and Sairi working on lights. _'hnn maybe Hotsuu and Rii would let Sodom help them.'_

"No you jackass that cord doesn't go there." Hotsuma says trying to read the instructions Tachibana wrote out for them to follow. "What is this supposed to be a bunny? Why would he draw a bunny?"

Sairi irritated that he has to work with Hotsuma throws down the cords. "You're nothing but an idiot" he gets up "Let me see." Snatching the instructions out of Hotsuma's hands and looks it over "What the hell?"

"Ya see what I mean" Hotsuma says annoyed.

Sodom walks up to them, "Can Sodom help?" the young dragon asks his bronze colored eyes glowing brightly "Sodom is bored." He sighs

Sairi and Hotsuma both look down at him "Yeah sure" Sairi replies and smiles at him.

"Really!?" Sodom becomes excited "Thank you Rii Sodom won't be bored now." The little dragon smiles happily.

"Here this is the last of the lights, can you put them up in that tree there?" Sairi points to the tall tree to the right of them.

Sodom looks to the tree that Sairi was pointing at, "Okay Sodom can do that." Taking the lights from Sairi, Sodom changes into his little dragon form and flies to the tree.

"Now what is this supposed to be?" Sairi points to something in the instructions and looks to the cords then back to the papers in his hands. "Here you can have these back." He shoves the instructions at Hotsuma and goes back to work with the cords, he already figured out where they all go without Tachibana's stupid instructions.

Hotsuma watches him for a moment and looks at the papers in his hands, "No you're doing it wrong, that cord goes over there not there." He says as he points to the areas he was talking about.

"I know what I'm doing, flame boy." Sairi tells him annoyed with the whole situation.

"I am telling you you're doing it wrong" Hotsuma yells angrily. He kneels down next to Sairi "Give it to me I will do it." He reaches for the cords in Sairi's hands.

Pulling away from Hotsuma Sairi glares at him, "I don't think such an incompetent idiot like your self will be able to handle this, you might blow a fuse or something, just let me do it."

Hotsuma clenches his teeth and balls his hands into fists. "Why you rotten low down, good for nothing heap of trash." He snarls angrily "What is that supposed to mean?" He holds up one fist about ready to punch Sairi in the face.

The corners of Sairi's mouth curl up into a little smirk "Now, now don't go flaming up, you don't want to burn the place down right before Thanksgiving now do you?" he laughs.

"Why you…" Hotsuma says through clenched teeth he goes to punch him then stops himself "You know what fine if you want to do it, then go ahead and do it." He pulls his PSP out of his pocket and sits down.

"Are you serious right now?" Sairi questions, "You brought out your game? When we are supposed to be working" Sairi shakes his head and picks up a cord not even waiting for an answer.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Aya asks coming out of nowhere.

"No, thank you" Hotsuma replies as he puts down his PSP and goes to work on the lights once Sairi got up.

"Why thank you, I would love some." Sairi smiles graciously, taking the cup of tea Aya poured for him and takes a sip. "Mmm this is good beautiful thank you."

Aya blushes softly and looks down at cart a light bashful smile spreads across her face "You're so sweet Sairi."

"When it comes to beautiful woman I'm like candy." Aya's blush deepens.

"That is the cheesiest thing I ever heard." Hotsuma glares up at Sairi "'I'm like candy' really is that the best you can come up with?" Aya stands back forgotten, realizes the tea was getting cold hurries inside to warm it up.

Sairi looks over at Hotsuma "I wouldn't expect your tiny naive brain to comprehend the situation, dragon breath."

"Now see here you are always perverting yourself around like a lost puppy." Hotsuma snaps as he stands up "We have work to finish so stop being a womanizing horn dog so we can get this done and you yell at me about bring out my game that I haven't even started playing yet." He goes to plug in the last cord.

"NO!" Sairi shouts "don't, that one doesn't go there" but he was too late, there was a big spark that blew out of the power box and then smoke came up out of it. They both look over at the mansion just as the lights went out. "I told you that you would blow a fuse." Sairi gives Hotsuma an angry stare.

Hotsuma blinks with surprise then turns his gaze to Sairi "This is not just my fault, if you weren't being a horny, lecherous jackass and helped this wouldn't of happened." He says agitated and looks down at the instructions "And these are all wrong."

"I could have told you that one, fire brain." Sairi laughs sarcastically "What did you expect Tachibana was the one that wrote them out."

Dropping the instructions Hotsuma grinds them into the ground with his foot "I should of known." He sighs

"You are a bit slow and an idiot so it's to be expected." Sairi laughs to himself.

"Yeah well I was just going by what you had started so you're also the idiot" Hotsuma yells at him "This is as much your fault as it is mine." He jams his finger into Sairi's chest.

Sairi grabs his finger and bends it back "You're the one that blew the fuse not me it just goes to show that you shouldn't fight fire with fire."

"What is going on here?" Tooko asks with her hand on her hips staring at them both, their attention turn to her and the others that were with her and Sairi drops Hotsuma's hand. "Why is the power out?"

"If needle dick here would have helped out instead of flirting this wouldn't have happened." Hotsuma says in an irritated tone.

"Hey don't put all the blame on me" Sairi yells in frustration "You're the one that insisted on reading those stupid instructions and blew the fuse."

Tachibana starts to laugh uncontrollably and everyone turns their sights to him. "So you're also to blame then am I correct?" Tooko asks.

Tachibana clears his throat "My fault" he points to himself "How is this my fault?" he teases

"You're the one that put us together." Sairi replies.

"And wrote out these stupid instructions" Hotsuma adds pointing at the papers half buried in the ground.

Lia walks over to Sairi letting everyone else talk to Tachibana "So you were flirting with Aya huh?" She crosses her arms and gives him a stern look.

"I was just thanking her for the tea" Sairi tells her gently.

"Oh yeah sure you were I don't think you can thank a woman without flirting." She rolls her eyes at him "You will always be a flirt." She turns around to walk away.

Sairi grabs her hand and spins her back around to face him he gives her a light kiss on the forehead. "I am good with the ladies I can't help it but you are my one and only girl." He says affectionately making her blush.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Tsukumo asks as he looks up into the tree that was to the right of them and starts to laugh. "Luka, I think you might want to help your familiar, he seems to be stuck." He points up into the tree. And Luka looks to where he was pointing.

"Help!" Sodom cries "Master help Sodom is stuck."

"Damn it! Every time he goes into a tree he gets stuck or birds attack him" Luka lets out an annoyed sigh "I told him to stay out of them."

"That would be Sairi's fault as well." Hotsuma says with a cocky smile looking towards Luka seeing his expression change to an uncomfortable annoyance. "Sodom wanted to help and Sairi gave him some lights to put up in the tree." Luka turns his cold eyes onto Sairi.

"Thanks for pinning the demon on me jackass." Sairi snaps a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yup anytime" Hotsuma laughs.

"Master help, Sodom is scared." Sodom cries out from high in the tree.

Luka looks away from Sairi and looks up the tree at Sodom "I will be right back." He shakes his head then looks back to Sairi with an evil glare "Then I will deal with you later." He jumps into the tree to save his familiar.

"Looking forward to it" Sairi says under his breath.

In moments Luka jumps back down with Sodom in his tiny dragon form ridding on his shoulder. Once they were on the ground Sodom flies off of his Masters shoulder and changes into a human "Yuki!" he jumps at Yuki wrapping his arms around him.

Yuki gives Sodom a hug and smiles "Well hello Sodom" he pulls away from the little dragon and looks him over "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt while you were up in that tree did you?" He asks him with concern.

"No Sodom is fine." Sodom smiles and looks over to his Master "Thank you Master for saving me."

"Yeah no problem" Luka says gently "Just stay out of the trees, I'm not going to save you every time."

"Yes Master" Sodom says with a smile.

"Can anyone tell me why the power is out in my mansion?" Takashiro asks walking out to the front courtyard with Dr. Isuzu and Fuyutoki walking next to him.

Tachibana lets out a little snicker "You see boss these two here" pointing to Hotsuma and Sairi "Were putting up lights and somehow blew a fuse."

"You're the one who planned this whole thing by putting us together and giving us these stupid instructions." Hotsuma picks up the papers that were half buried in the ground and hands them to Takashiro.

Takashiro looks over the instructions Tachibana wrote out. "I see" he looks up at Tachibana "I expect everything to be taken care of and fixed by Thanksgiving Tachibana."

"Yes boss" Tachibana replies.

"Good" Takashiro says bringing his attention to Luka "Luka may I speak with you in my office for a moment?" He asks and without waiting for a reply he turns around with the others and walks back to the mansion.

Luka stares up at Takashiro for a brief second then gazes back down to Yuki "Come on lets go back in." he smiles softly taking his beloveds hand they both walk to the mansion behind Takashiro with everyone else following closely behind.

Tooko stands back to watch everyone go in. _'It's nice seeing everyone so light hearted and carefree. The air around everyone has become lighter and people have been smiling more.'_ She smiles brightly _'It has only been six months since the war finally ended and we are all still healing from it but we are finally able to breath and live a happy peaceful life.'_ She sighs happily.

Hearing Tooko's thoughts Tsukumo smiles and looks at her, "You coming dear sister?" He asks bringing Tooko back to reality, he holds out his hand for her.

Tooko giggles and takes her brothers hand "Yeah I'm coming" She smiles and walks into the mansion with her brother and everyone else.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me?" Luka asks walking into Takashiro's candle lit office.

Takashrio looks up from his paper work "Yes I did" he puts his elbows on the desk and leans forward. "I just wanted it to be clear that you know you know who is going to be here for Thanksgiving." He states as he watches Luka's movement seeing the tension.

"Tch" Luka looks away irritated "I do and like I told you before I don't like the idea of having them here." He turns and stares at Takashiro his expression cold "The war might be over but I still don't trust them."

Hearing what he wanted to hear Takashiro smiles "Good, I don't expect you to trust them I just wanted to make sure you knew before they arrived and I want you to keep an eye on them for me."

"Hmph, I don't have to fallow your orders but I will do it only because of Yuki." Luka tells him "Now if that's all you have to tell me I'm leaving." He turns and walks out the door.

* * *

In the two days that passed everyone was busy getting things ready for Thanksgiving. The mansion was all decorated in festive fall décor with the outside lit up with beautiful holiday lights, it only took half a day to get the power fixed. The inside of the mansion was filled with red, yellow, orange, silver and gold colors making it warm and inviting.

Inside the kitchen Tooma was going over his check list for the big dinner, "Okay I think I have everything so let's get started." He says joyously "I'm so happy we all get to spend the holidays together."

"It's nice isn't it?" Senshirou comments happily, "So I will work on the vegies, cranberry sauce and the stuffing."

"And I will get the yams and potatoes." Yuki smiles

"Thank you all." Tooma smiles "Aya you want to start on the sweets and deserts?"

"Sure thing" Aya replies and goes to gather what she needed from the pantry.

"I want to help too." Tooko says excitedly and everyone looks up at her none of them knowing how to answer "What can't I help?" She asks her excitement fading slowly "I could make a pie or something."

Tooma looks around at everyone then to Tooko standing there waiting "Okay, a pie sounds great" he replies with an awkward smile not wanting to be mean and say no around the holidays. "Alright Fuyutoki will you help me get the appetizers done so we can get them out to everyone then when that's done I will start on the turkey and breads while you serve dinks sound good?" Fuyutoki nods his agreement and Tooma looks to the others "Everyone else good on what we have to do?" everyone smiles and nods "Good we have 9 hours until dinner so let's get to work alright." He smiles brightly.

Luka leaning up against the wall in the far corner of the kitchen stares out the window "They're here" he says uncomfortably sensing the presences of two strong powerful people, he looks over at everyone and his gaze falls onto Yuki.

Yuki's face lights up "He's here already?" he asks excitedly and Luka nods "Oh yay I will be right back I want to go greet him." Putting down his spoon he takes off his apron setting it on the table and goes to walk out.

Luka quickly pushes himself from the wall "I'm coming with you." He says not wanting Yuki to be near them without him. "Sodom come" he calls out and the young dragon pop's up in his wolf form and walks next to Yuki and his Master.

Luka and Yuki get to the front door right as Tachibana walk in with their guests. "Kanata!" Yuki calls out eagerly.

Luka grabs Yuki's arm "Wait" he says in a worried tone as he looks at Reiga ignoring the one standing behind him.

Gently placing his hand on top of Luka's Yuki looks up into his beloveds worried eyes "It's okay Luka, I will be alright." He says softly and Luka reluctantly releases his hold on Yuki's arm feeling more and more uncomfortable with the situation by the minute. Yuki gives Luka a soft kiss on the cheek whispering "I love you" before walking over to Reiga.

"Yuki, it's good to see you." Reiga says giving his old friend and once enemy a warm hug. Luka's body tenses, not liking him touching his Yuki. Feeling his Masters tension Sodom steps up to Reiga and lets out a growl of warning also not liking the situation much either. Pulling away Reiga looks down at Sodom for a moment then over at Luka seeing his uneasy expression. "Hello Zess, I see you're not happy that we are here." Luka stares at him with a look that said I will kill you if you make one wrong move.

Feeling the heavy tension start to rise Tachibana steps forward "Okay you two you both can fight over the princess in the living room." He laughs and points to the room across from them. "I will go get the Boss, play nice while I am gone." He smiles and they all walk to the other room.

"I am sorry Kanata I need to finish helping out in the kitchen, can we talk later?" Yuki asks looking up at him.

Reiga smiles down at Yuki "Sure we can I would like that." Yuki gives him a delighted smile in return before walking away both Luka and Sodom start to follow close behind.

"So this is where you live huh brother?" Luze asks in a toneless voice.

Luka stops and looks over his shoulder at his younger twin then down at Sodom "Stay with Yuki" he orders him and Sodom obeys by following Yuki to the kitchen.

"Why do you live with these humans?" Luze asks his brother staring at him with an indifferent look in his eyes.

Luka slowly turns around to face his other half. "You wouldn't understand." He replies frigidly

Luze steps closer to him "What I don't understand is why you would choose a human over your own people." He watches his brother closely "You gave up everything you accomplished for that human." He gestures in the direction Yuki went and Luka becomes even more uneasy "Our clan has been made to suffer more because of you betrayal…"

"I have betrayed no one." Luka growls angrily interrupting his brother.

"You have betrayed the Demon King." Luze states his amethyst eyes flashing with anger and frustration "You abandoned your status that you obtained to side with these humans and you say that's not a betrayal?"

Luka's silver eyes so cold and emotionless are glued to his brother, "It's not a betrayal when I had no intensions of serving him in the first place. I told you once before there was no meaning to anything with him, but I found it here you will never understand. Now this conversation is over." He turns to walk away but before leaving he looks over his shoulder at Luze "Stay away from Yuki." He warns

"Are you that much in love with him, this human creature you betrayed all of Infernus for?" Luze asks out of frustration making Luka stop he glares at his brother over his shoulder seeing Luze's cold detached gaze. "Tell me how is it that a duras not to mention my other half could possibly learn to love?" he watches his older brother turn around.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Luka says with an icy cold tone "I made a choice and I stand by it I regret nothing."

"I see" Luze says darkly "so our clan means nothing to you? We have been treated more harshly and all because of that human." He stares off in the direction of Yuki walked off in.

Noticing where Luze's gaze was pointing towards puts Luka on edge he walks up to his younger twin and pushes him into the wall "That's enough Luze." He says angrily getting annoyed with the conversation, "You stay away from Yuki" he demands, his face only inch's from Luze's "you maybe my brother but that will mean little to me if you even touch him."

"There's something I would expect from you, I wouldn't go easy either." Luze pulls on the front of his uniform jacket to straighten it out. "However you have nothing to fear from me, my orders are to come here and have Thanksgiving nothing more….. What is Thanksgiving?"

"Why ask me?" Luka questions "Human customs are still very strange to me." Luka turns to walk away but stops and looks back over to Luze "Let me ask you something" Luze tilts his head and looks at him through the corner of his eye "The war is over and I know that Reiga released all of the contracts with the ones he summoned yours contract included, so why are you still with him and taking his orders?" he asks before walking to the kitchen leaving Luze to think things over, he watches his older twin disappear around the corner before walking over to Reiga but stops when he sees his faolar gesture for him to wait outside. Takashiro was already there and wanted to talk in private so he waits outside the door.

As Takashiro and Reiga talk in private Tooma and Fuyutoki were serving food and drinks to everyone in the other room, "I don't like this" Hotsuma announces as Tooko and Yuki now done with their work in the kitchen walk into the room with Luka and Sodom. "I don't trust the guy the war might be over but that don't mean anything."

"For once I agree with the fire happy jackass." Sairi says from the arm chair across from Hotsuma "How can we trust him after everything he has done?"

"We all might not agree with the fact that Reiga is back on our side and it may take a while for us to come to terms with it but come on guys this is a good thing right?" Tooko asks as she takes a seat next to her brother.

"Tooko's right." Shusei says calmly "And I don't think Takashiro expects us to trust him right away, let's just try to have some faith alright."

"Takashiro doesn't trust Reiga either." Tsukumo adds "but he wants answers and he is willing to work things out to get those answers and to gain back a friend he lost long ago." He looks down for a moment "it's just going to take a lot of time and healing for all of us, so let's try to be civil we owe it to Yuki." He looks up and over to Hotsuma "That goes for you too Hotsuma."

Hotsuma gazes up at Tsukumo "What, why do you guys always look at me first?"

"Well Hotsuma you do tend to be the first one to flame up." Shusei tease and smiles at him, Hotsuma turns his yellow eyes to his partner "metaphorically speaking this is not physically speaking of course although you tend to do that too." He laughs

Tachibana starts to laugh as well "Shusei really is a great partner to know you that well Hotsuu."

"Shut up and stay out of this Tachibana" Hotsuma snaps.

"I think I just saw a metaphoric flame, be careful flame boy." Sairi grins

Hotsuma sniffs the air "Hey Sairi, are you wearing a new type of cologne? It smells like 'Trash for Perverts'"

"Oh that's funny" Sairi laughs sarcastically "Did you come up with that all by yourself or did your husband help you?"

"Now, now you two" Lia butts in "This is the holidays, can you go one day without fighting?"

Sairi smiles at Lia "Sorry my lady it won't happen again."

"Good now apologize." Lia lightly demands.

Shusei sees the look on his partners face that said he was going to let this go "You too Hotsuma."

Both of them look at their partners shocked by what they were telling them to do "You want me to do what?" they both say at the same time and they look at each other for a moment then back at their partners.

"Nope not happening" Hotsuma crosses his arms "That womanizing jackass doesn't deserve an apology."

"Hotsuma!" Shusei sighs

"Oh alright fine" Hotsuma says in defeat looking to Sairi "Sorry" he says quickly, looking away he slums in his seat to sulk.

Sairi sighs "Yeah sorry too." He says darkly "Oh and sorry Shusei for my last comment I made." He adds lightly.

Yuki watches everyone and laughs "What's so funny?" Luka asks with a warm smile.

"Oh nothing" Yuki replies giving his dear Luka a bright smile "It's just nice being together like this seeing everyone more light hearted now that there is peace, it's comforting." He wraps his arms around Luka and Luka does the same in return holding him tight. "I am happy, that we no longer have to worry anymore." Yuki says looking up into Lukas ever watchful eyes "I am happy to be sending this day with you my dear Luka." Standing up on his tippy toes he gives Luka a kiss on the cheek making Luka smile.

Tooko notices the scene between Luka and Yuki "Awe look Lia aren't they cute?"

Sairi looks over and quickly turns away "yeah cute" he says dryly crossing his arms and stares out the window.

Lia walks over to Sairi after hearing what he had just said "I thought you gave up on Yuki."

Sairi looks up at Lia standing in front of him with a sad look on her face, "I did give up on him." He replies gently giving her a light reassuring smile.

"Really, Then why do you seem bothered by that." Lia points to Luka and Yuki

"I'm not bothered by that why would I care what they do." Sairi says indifferently

Lia shrugs "You just seem uneasy all of a sudden."

Sairi grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap "Now really why would that bother me when I have a beautiful woman sitting right here in my lap." He smiles giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"You're such a smooth talker." Lia giggles a tiny blush color her cheeks as she gives his a soft kiss in return.

"Yeah, I'm good at what I do" Sairi gives her a wicked smile "and you love me for it you can't deny it."

The room suddenly grows silent Sairi and Lia look to see why and see Takashiro walk in with Reiga and Luze following behind him. Luka glares at Reiga holding Yuki closer. Luze stands back in a dark corner of the room to watch everyone mainly to watch Luka. Reiga walks over to Yuki and Luka seeing Luka tense up as he approaches he let out a dark laugh "You having nothing to fear Zess, I'm not planning on taking Yuki from you… yet that is." He smile as Luka clenches his teeth. "That was a joke, besides Yuki and I are brother's right Yuki?"

Yuki smiles "Right Kanata"

"How's school? Are you getting good grades?" Reiga asks him.

"Yes schools fine" Yuki replies

"That's good, so umm…" Reiga hesitates "How's everyone back at the orphanage?"

"Oh everyone is great" Yuki says happily "They all miss you Kanata the kids ask when you are coming to visit?" Yuki's smile fades slightly "I never really knew what to tell them so I told them you were too busy with collage, I didn't want to tell them that…"

Reiga puts his hand on Yuki's shoulder "It's okay you did fine," he smile lightly "Maybe I will go visit them sometime and bring them a new book would you like to come?"

"Yeah I would love to" Yuki smiles brightly "the kids will be so overjoyed."

Just then everyone from the kitchen walk into the room "We will have dinner in about 30 minutes." Tooma announces and everyone cheers.

"Senshirou" Tsubaki calls out.

Senshirou walks over to her "Hey Tsubaki" he smiles at her "How is things for you?"

"Good" she smiles back "I'm glad I get to talk to you, you have been so busy lately." She sits down in an empty seat and Senshirou sits down next to her "How are you and Kuroto holding up?" She asks softly

Senshirou looks over to Kuroto "We are healing but doing well" he looks back over to her "Did you know he's planning on going back to professional shogi after the first of the year." He says happily

"Really that's great" Tsubaki replies "Wow I never would have thought he would go back to it."

"Yeah he sure has changed" Senshirou looks back at Kuroto "It's nice seeing him like this, his heart has become lighter ever since that day, I have even caught him smiling more." He laughs.

"Since the day you both killed Cadenza huh?" Tsubaki looks from Kuroto to Senshirou "You seem lighter too, I'm glad you two were able to get some peace." She smiles

Senshirou smiles back at her "Thank you Tsubaki." He gives her a warm hug and she kisses him on the check before walking over to Ibuki, Masamune and his mother to talk with them. Senshirou gets up and grabs a shrimp cup off of the tray of food bringing it to Kuroto "Hey Kuroto try this it is delicious" he holds it out for him to take a bite and Kuroto gives him a serious look "Come on Kuro-pii take a bite."

Slapping Senshirou's hand out of his face Kuroto's cheeks turn bright red "Knock that off Senshirou it's embarrassing when you do that."

"Awe but your so cute Kuro-pii" Senshirou chuckles "it's the holidays won't you do it for me?" He begs

"Will you stop calling me that" Kuroto yells at him

"Dinner is now ready" Tooma tells everyone and they all get up and fallow him into the dining hall.

The dining hall was all decorated with fall colors and there was candles lit up along the table giving the room a soft warm glow. The room was filled with delicious smells of freshly baked breads, candied yams and of course turkey.

Tooko looks around seeing all of the food and frowns "it all looks so good" she sighs sadly.

Tsukumo grabs her from behind and whispers in her ear "Oh come on dear sister it's the holidays forget about your diet today and enjoy all of this wonderful food with us."

Tooko holds her brothers arms to her and smiles "Okay dear brother I think I can do that." She laughs

"Good now come" he takes her hand and guides her to the table with the sweets.

"Oh you should try the pumpkin pie dear brother I made it" she beams.

Tsukumo laughs "Okay cut me a slice." She does and he takes a bite chewing it slowly "It's good" he lies after swallowing the bland tasting pie.

Tooko smile brightens "Oh good I am going to see if anyone else wants some." She grabs the pie and walks off to the others.

At the table Luka and Yuki sit next to each other, Luka looks around at everyone still feeling uneasy that Reiga and his brother were there and Yuki looks down at Sodom he pats the seat next to him "Come Sodom I saved you a seat."

Sodom changes from a wolf to a human "Thank you Yuki" he says excitedly and looks around the room "There's so many pretty shinnies Sodom wants to play with them all."

Yuki just laughs at his cuteness "Tell you what, tomorrow will go out and look for shinnies together if you can leave these ones alone."

Sodom looks at Yuki with wide eyes filled with excitement "Really Yuki will go with Sodom to search for shinnies?" his tail flips around with joy "Will Master come with us?"

"Of course I will" Luka smiles at Yuki "Where Yuki goes I follow."

Once everyone has gotten their food they all sit at the table, all but Luze who hides out in the same corner that Luka once occupied before Yuki got his memories back. Yuki looks over at Luze too seeing him watching everyone "Shouldn't you go get him Luka?" he asks looking back to the tall duras sitting next to him.

Luka looking away from his brother and to Yuki "he's fine" he replies.

Takashiro clears his throat and stands up "Thank you all for coming out here today to join in the festivities of this wonderful holiday" he says happily "I would like to start by saying how thankful I am that all of us could be here, I'm even thankful for an old friend that I thought I lost" He lifts his glass to Reiga "Though I know not all of you are happy that he's here, but it is good to know that we are all trying to pull though this. So here's to the end of the war, cheers"

"Cheers" everyone calls out.

"Please everyone eat and enjoy" Takashiro sits back down and starts talking with Reiga and the whole dining hall bust into conversation and laughter.

"I would like to say what I'm thankful for" Shusei says as he stands up "And I think this goes for all of us here" he smiles looking over at Yuki "To you Yuki, if it weren't for you we all wouldn't be here, because of you the war is over and you brought us all together, so thank you Yuki. You have always been and always will be our light to Yuki" he raises his glass to Yuki who blushes in embarrassment.

"To Yuki" Everyone cheers.

Yuki stands up and smiles at everyone around him "You are all the ones I am thankful for. I never knew I had a family until I met you all. You say I give you strength but it is each and every one of you that give me strength so I thank you, to family." He lifts his glass to everyone in the room.

"To family" everyone cheers.

Reiga looks around and decides to stand up as well "I know all of you don't approve of me being her or even like me much, it's okay this is something I know all too well and not just because of everyone her but because of the people in the past too." Reiga looks around "I don't need the trust of everyone only the trust of one" he sighs ""Being what I am people grew to hate and fear me and I in turn grew to hate humans such closed minded creatures, but since being with Yuki I started to have faith in a human again, so yes thank you Yuki for being my brother and for not giving up on me." He smiles warmly at his old friend. "To new beginnings" he raises his glass

"To new beginnings" everyone cheers.

Hours pass as everyone enjoys the company of others, they ate, they talked, they laughed, they sang and danced, Tooko even made everyone write letters to Santa. Okay well not everyone did these things but at least everyone had a good time making wonderful memories.

Out in the front courtyard Luka watches closely to Yuki and Takashiro say their goodbyes to Reiga. Luze walks up and stands next to his brother as he also watches the others. "For the time that I spent here, I watched you and everyone else and I have come to learn something."

Luka looks at Luze through the corner of his eye "Why should I care?" he asks in a flat tone.

Luze continues to watch Reiga and the others "I am not saying I understand or like it, but I see now that this is where you belong." He now looks to his brother and stares at him his amethyst eyes void of all emotion "I can't forgive you for what you did but at least one of us broke free." Luka surprised by his brothers words, finally looks over at him. Luze looks back at the others "To answer your question from before I stay with Reiga because I understand him so I stay loyal to him."

Luka looks back over at Yuki "so you do understand a little then."

"Come Luze we're leaving." Reiga orders as he opens a door to Infernus and then they were gone.

Yuki walks up the steps with Takashiro, Yuki stops when he gets up to Luka while Takashiro walks by them towards the mansion. "Ah to be young" he smiles and looks over his shoulder at the couple "Good night you two don't stay up to late." He disappears inside the mansion. Finally Luka and Yuki were alone.

Luka smiles looking down at his beloved "Now that I have you all to myself again lets go to our place." He takes a hold of Yuki's hand and guides him down the path to the meadow.

Once at the meadow Yuki looks around then up at the stars "It is even beautiful here under the stares." He says with a warm smile. A cold breeze passes through the trees sending a shiver down his spine making him wraps his arms around himself. Luka seeing how cold Yuki is takes off his jacket and puts in over Yuki's shoulders. He grabs Luka's jacket and pulls it closer around him "Thank you"

Luka walks over to a tree and sits down to lean up against it "Come here and sit down" he holds out his hand for Yuki "I want to hold you." He says affectionately.

Yuki gives Luka a loving smile and takes his hand. He sits in his dear Luka's lap Yuki leans into him letting Luka put his strong arms around him. The young boy rests his head into the demons chest and breaths in his sweet scent "This is comforting" he sighs gently.

"That's good" Luka says softly as he plays with Yuki's hair.

"What did you think about today?" Yuki asks as he looks up at Luka's soft pale face.

Luka laughs "It was interesting" he kisses the top of Yuki head "What was it that Tooko had people do?"

"What do you mean" Yuki asks and then realizes what he was talking about "oh you mean the letters to Santa. Its custom that we do around the holidays it's mainly for kids but even the adults do it too, this time of year brings out the kid in all of us." He smiles sweetly

Luka gives Yuki a confused look "What do you mean by that?"

"It just means that we are all young at heart and around the holidays and the magic of Christmas brings joy and peace into people's lives, that makes us all want to be kids again." Yuki replies

Luka holds Yuki to him smelling his hair "that sounds nice" he breathes happily

"You still don't understand do you?" Yuki asks with a smile knowing his Luka all to well.

"Not in the least" Luka replies with a small laugh.

Yuki giggles and looks up into his soft silver eyes "That's okay you don't have to." he sits up "Your brother was here tell me how did that go for you?"

Luka looks off into the distance then back at Yuki "Let's just say we came to an understanding of sorts." He smiles lightly.

That's good" Yuki smiles and cuddles up to Luka and then at that moment it started to snow. Looking up Yuki's face brightens "It's snowing" he says happily

"Would you like to go inside?" Luka asks feeling concerned for his beloved's wellbeing.

"No" Yuki nuzzles closer to Luka "I want to stay right here with you for a little longer."

Luka laughs softly "As you wish my love"

"Luka"

"Yes what is it?"

"What is it your thankful for?"

Luka starts to play with hair again "Isn't that obvious" He lifts up Yuki's head by the chin to look deep into his big golden eyes "You are the only thing I am truly grateful for, you are my everything my reason to live and that is all there is to it." He says affectionately before leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips slowly working his tongue inside. Yuki opens his mouth more to allow him in and they kiss each other passionately for several long moments before pulling away to hold each other as the snow lightly falls around them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's note.**

**I know there might be some OOC moments with some of the character but they were planned, I did try to keep to everyone's personalities. There was a lot i wanted to portray in this story like the how everyone is healing from the end of the war and the struggle everyone's going through now with Reiga being on there side and how much at peaces everyone seems to be now. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it and please please tell me your thoughts on it, thank you.**


	2. A Christmas to Remember

**Finally my Christmas chapter is done i do apologize how late this is I wanted it to be done by Christmas Eve but I didn't start it in time then things came up so yeah I am sorry.**

**I also want to apologize to how long this chapter is, I didnt mean for it to be this long but again I wanted to portray so much in this story, and with where the story is taking place there was just so much I wanted to happen plus it is a Christmas story so there are somethings that had to be in it like a Christmas magic. **

**Anyways thank you all for following me and please leave me a review on this telling me what you think thank you.**

**Please read the Authors note at the bottom.**

**Credits to my sister Kazumi she has helped me so much with this story. I cant really remember all of the parts she helped with but there will be a list in the authors note.**

* * *

A Christmas to Remember

The evening was bright and clear with the stares shining brightly over the main residence. The main residence was all lit up with colorful holiday lights there was a beautiful white blanket of snow lying on the ground and if you and if you look at it from a distance the place looked like a scene from a snow globe, it was so peaceful.

The moon shines through the window of Luka and Yuki's room giving it a soft glow. Yuki wrapped up in Luka's strong arms lays in bed watching the snow glisten in the moonlight. His head resting on the tall demons chest, he listens to his heart beat as he waits for sleep to take over. Feeling the comforting hand of his dear Luka run through his hair he smiles and closes his eyes "That feels good" he sighs.

Luka smiles and continues to play with his hair lulling him to sleep "Shh… go to sleep" he whispers gently.

Remembering something he wanted to ask him earlier in the day Yuki opens his eyes and looks up at Luka seeing his silver eyes glow in the moonlight "Luka I wanted to ask you this earlier but never got the chance to because we were all busy by coming here and everyone wanted to talk to me."

Luka sighs "Yeah they are good at keeping you away from me" He says lightly then smiles.

Yuki sits up making Luka drop his hand from the young boys head. He stares down at him with soft golden eyes "They do not" he laughs "we are always together."

"That's not what I meant" Luka grabs Yuki and pulls him back down into his arms. "I mean like this, all to myself." He says affectionately, he kisses the top of Yuki's head before going back to playing with his beloved's hair. "Now what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh" Yuki giggles, his cheeks growing red "Well I got everyone a gift for Christmas and I wanted to do something special for you, so I was wondering what you wanted?"

Luka sighs as he gently repositions himself under Yuki so he can put his cheek on top of Yuki's head "I have everything I ever wanted here in my arms." He whispers softly, holding Yuki closer to him.

Yuki's already red cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson "But you already have me." He lets out a small laugh "So there is nothing else you want?"

Luka lifts up Yuki's head to look deep into his golden eyes "You and your happiness are the only things I have ever wanted or needed. You are the only thing I have ever loved or ever will love there is nothing in this world or in my world that I love more then you." He softly caresses the young boys cheek a soft and loveable smile dances across the demons lips "Everything else doesn't matter to me so no there is nothing." Seeing how red Yuki's cheeks have gotten Luka chuckles and grabs the back of his head pulling him closer for passionate kiss on the lips. "Come time to rest." He whispers once the kiss was over.

"Okay" Yuki yawns as he rests his head back on Luka's chest "Thank you Luka, you are all I want too." He whispers before sleep takes over.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Luka and Yuki take a walk while everyone else plays in the snow. Toko, Lia, and Tsubaki build a snowman while there partners have a snowball fight with Shusei, Hotsuma and Masamune. And Senshirou tries to get Kuroto to make a snow angel with him which in the end turned into a snow fight so they too joined in with the others.

Hotsuma throws a snowball and hits Sairi in the shoulder. "That's one" he laughs.

Sairi bends down to pick up some snow and makes it into a ball before standing back up "Oh so you want to play like that huh?" he says with a cocky smile.

"Bring it jackass." Hotsuma says with a cocky but evil smile of his own.

"You asked for it flame boy." Sairi laughs, throwing the snowball at him.

Hotsuma doges just in time and he watches it fly by him hitting Luka in the back of the head. Hotsuma sucks in his breath and looks over at Sairi "Now you've done it."

Sairi starts to laugh and Luka looks over at them with an irritated look on his face. "Oops sorry about that." The blond Zweilt whips a tear from his eye and Luka glares at him "Okay not really but you can blame the fire happy jackass here." he points a finger a Hotsuma "The snowball was meant for him after all but he jumped out of the way like a little girl…"

"Hey you walking pile of trash like hell I was going to let you get a hit on me." Hotsuma yells at him "and don't go blaming me and pin the duras on me, you're the one that threw the snowball."

"Payback for Thanksgiving" Sairi retorts back.

The memory of telling Luka that Sairi was the one that had Sodom go up in the tree came to the surface and Hotsuma laughs "Oh yeah that was funny."

"About that, Luka didn't you say that you wanted to deal with me?" Sairi asks ready for a good snowball fight with anyone. "Well I'm still waiting" he taunts a smile playing along his lips.

"Tch" annoyed Luka turns around "Whatever" he goes to walk off with Yuki by his side.

"Hey" Sairi makes another snowball "Don't walk away from me we still have some unfinished business" he chucks the snowball at Luka.

Instinct kicks in and Luka quickly whips around, catching the snowball in his hand. A spark of electricity erupts from Luka's hand melting the snow making it into a ball of ice and he throws it back at Sairi.

The girls look up in time to see Sairi jump out of the way of the flying ice ball, watching him jump into a pile of snow. "Well this isn't good" Lia makes a comment on the situation. Sairi looks up with wide shocked eyes to see the ice ball crash threw a fence knocking it down.

"Now who's the little girl" Hotsuma laughs.

Sairi looks to Hotsuma "Shut up idiot" he throws some snow at him as he stands to brush what snow was on him then gazes at Luka "This is not a real fight jackass so no using demonic powers that's called cheating."

"Cheating?" Luka questions "You act like I did it on purpose." He says coldly, he didn't mean to turn the snowball into ice it just happened but since it was Sairi he didn't really care much.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Sairi snaps back.

"Well I didn't."

"So what are you telling me you didn't realize you used your powers, how is that even possible?" irritation flashes in Sairi's eyes as he steps up to Luka.

Luka tilts his head and gives Sairi a look of detachment "It's what you humans call a reflex also known as instinct."

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Sairi asks getting more irritated by the minute "That's it lets do this."

Seeing that the outcome wasn't going to be good Lia steps in "Come on Sairi this is supposed to be a fun family time so let's be nice shall we." she looks at him with soft golden eyes and a loving smile on her face.

"Yes beautiful" Sairi walks up to her giving her a loving kiss on the cheek then looks back at Luka "Well if the demon here will play nice so will I, it is called a snowball fight not an ice ball fight just so you know."

"Snowball fight?" Luka looks around confused "What's the point of using snow for a fight?"

"Like I said it's not a real fight." Sairi snaps.

"Then why do it if it's not real?"

"Duras's can be real stupid can't they?" Sairi laughs and Luka grits his teeth in irritation.

"Hey Sairi that wasn't very nice" Lia puts her hands on her hips "Humans are just as hard for him to understand as duras's are for us and he's learning."

"No duras's are easy to understand" Sairi looks at Lia with a smile "You can't trust any of them."

"That's not true, Luka is not like the others and you know it."

"Yeah that's left to debate" Sairi says under his breath.

"Sairi!" Lia yells "Stop acting like the war is still going on when it is not."

"Okay you're right, sorry my love." Sairi says to Lia making her blush "The point of the snowball fight is that it is fun that's all." He turns his attention back to Luka.

A snowball comes out of nowhere and hits Sairi on the side of his face. "Ha that's two" Hotsuma smiles "Now stop talking and let's play."

Sairi picks up some more snow "Oh that's it you're going to get it now." He goes to throw the snowball in his hand when he was stuck in the back of the head with another. He turns to see Shusei with a smile on his face.

"You mess with my partner and you'll have to mess with me too." Shusei laughs holding a snowball at the ready.

"Alright Shusei let's get him together." Hotsuma says with a cocky grin.

A playful smile comes to Shusei's face as he looks from Sairi to Hotsuma. He throws the snowball that was in his hand but not at Sairi and hits his partner in the chest. "Hey what was that?" Hotsuma questions and Shusei starts to laugh. "If that is how things are going to be then let's go."

The girls start to laugh at the boys playing in the snow together. "This is great… just great." Toko smiles as her and the others watch the fight trying to stay out of it.

"What's so funny dear sister." Tsukumo says from behind her making her Lia and Tsubaki turn around to look at him seeing his evil but playful smile. At that moment Sairi, Hotsuma, Shusei, Kuroto, Senshirou and Masamune sneak up on them getting them with a bunch of snow other their heads.

"Ahhh" they scream at once and the guys bust out in laughter.

"Oh now this is war." Tsubaki calls out "let's get them girls." They bend down to make a few snowballs preparing themselves for a fight.

Luka looks down at Yuki "You guys fight with snow and it is not even considered a real fight, I see no point in it."

"It's just something fun to do." Yuki smiles at him "Come on let's leave them alone."

"M-m-master, Yu-yu-Yuki" Sodom says shivering as he walks up to them.

"Oh my god Sodom" Yuki laughs, looking at the little dragon covered head to toe in snow. There was even snow coming out of his pockets. "What happened?" Yuki starts brushing the snow off of him.

"Sodom was so excited to see the shiny snow and wanted to play with it. So I put some in my pockets for later, now Sodom is cold." He cries.

"Oh poor Sodom" Yuki gives him a hug "Let's go in and get you warmed up." All three of them walk inside together.

After a few hours passes everyone that was outside decides to come in and warm up. Tooma and Aya serve out sweet warm treats and hot coco to everyone as they sit down by the fire to relax. Sairi watches Tachibana attach something above the entryway and a sly smile comes to his face when he notices what it was. He looks down at Lia and whispers in her ear "Come with me." He grabs her hand and leads her away.

"What, why?" she asks confused as Sairi leads her to the entryway and stops. "What are you doing Sairi?"

Tachibana lets out a triumphant laugh "Ha first catch of the day."

"Shh" Sairi puts a finger to his lips telling Tachibana to be quiet.

"What are you talking about Tachibana? And what is going on?" Lia asks getting slightly irritated and Tachibana points above their heads causing Lia to look up and her cheeks start to warm "Mistletoe huh?" she whispers shyly looking back down to see Sairi's sly smile and her cheeks redden more "You planned this didn't you?"

"Well…" Sairi pauses

"Awe Lia and Sairi got caught under the mistletoe how romantic." Toko coos making everyone look up.

"Awe Kuro-pii they are so cute." Senshirou says with hearts in his eyes "Maybe we can get caught under the mistletoe together." He says still looking towards Sairi and Lia.

Kuroto sighs "No" he says in a dry tone as he turns to walk away.

Sairi gazes over Lia seeing her rosy red cheeks and he gives her a wicked but soft smile as he gently runs the back of his hand across her face. "You are so cute when you blush." He says affectionately causing her to blush even more and he chuckles lifting up her head by the chin so their eyes could meet. Before she could say a word he presses his lips to hers, he holds her close to him as he gives her a long romantic kiss. After a few seconds Lia gets into the moment and kisses him back, the whole room breaks out into load cheers.

"What's going on Yuki?" Luka asks wondering why people are cheering over Sairi and Lia kissing.

"It's a Christmas tradition if you get caught under the mistletoe, that plant hanging above them." Yuki points at the mistletoe "So if you get caught under it with someone the rule is you have to kiss." He smiles and looks at his dear Luka "It's a fun and romantic thing for couples around the holidays."

"I see" Luka chuckles

"What would you do if we got caught under it, Luka?"

Luka gives Yuki an uncomfortable smile "With everyone around, I don't know."

Giving Luka an understanding smile Yuki puts his arms around him "It is okay Luka I understand." He giggles.

Sodom's ears perk up "What's mist-toe, can Sodom eat it?" he asks out of curiosity.

"No you can't eat it Sodom" Yuki laughs "It is not good for you it can make you really sick if you eat it."

Luka suddenly lifts his head and looks to the wall by the entryway as if trying to see right through it. _'Damn they're here a day early. I don't like this at all.' _He looks back down to Yuki seeing his yellow eyes staring back up at him.

"They're here aren't they?" Yuki asks all Luka could do to respond was nod and Yuki's eyes light up "I thought they were going to be here on Christmas Eve they are a day early." Seeing Luka's uneasy expression Yuki gives him a reassuring smile "I know you still don't trust Kanata, but I promise you nothing will happen."

"Pfft, that's great the half-breed and his pet are here already." Hotsuma snorts

"Hey guys I can understand you all don't trust him" Yuki says getting everyone's attention "We have been at war for a thousand years yes but in this life time Kanata and I became friends and I know he's different now then all of the other life times before." He sighs "Just put your trust in me like you always have and I promise everything will be okay."

"We do trust you Yuki." Toko smiles

"You don't have to worry Yuki." Shusei gives Yuki a pat on the shoulder "Nothing will happen while they are here. We all will be nice right Hotsuma?" he looks to his partner with a calm smile.

"What's that supposed to mean Shusei?" Hotsuma asks the sound of shock in his voice.

"You know what it means."

"Hey I didn't do anything while they were here for Thanksgiving."

"That is true but they were only here for part of a day." Shusei crosses his arms "They will be here for two days this time, can you honestly tell me you can be nice to them in that time?" seeing his expression change Shusei laughs "That's what I mean." He steps closer to his partner. Tachibana seeing another opportunity to get another catch he rushes to get the mistletoe "At least try to be nice if you can and if you have to pull out your PSP if things start to get bad."

"I don't think flame boy can do it." Sairi laughs

Lia smacks Sairi on the shoulder "You have no room to talk." She snaps and puts her hands on her hips "You hate duras and Reiga just as much as Hotsuma does but at least he was able to except Luka as one of us now unlike some people still holding a grudge against him Sairi. So I think he can the question is can you?" her tone was calm and cold.

Sairi rubs the spot Lia hit "Ow that really hurt you know." He sighs in defeat and pulls her close "Okay I will be nice to the half-breed."

The expression on Lia's face softens just a little "Not just the hal…" she clears her throat and gives Sairi a look that said it was his fault that she almost said half-breed. "Not just Reiga."

"Fine the half-breed and his pet then."

"God you're impossible sometimes." Lia laughs "Not just them Sairi"

"Oh you mean" Lia nods "That's asking a lot."

"Sairi"

"Alright I will be nice to the half-breed, his pet, and the pets jackass brother no promises though." Sairi gives her a teasing smile.

"I guess that will have to do." Lia giggles "You're still impossible you know."

"I know but you still love me." Sairi says affectionately as he holds her close stroking her hair.

"You are lucky that I do, good looks and charm only gets you so far." Lia teases.

"Thank you everyone for the support." Yuki says brightly "Let go greet our guests."

"Not just yet guys." Tsukumo smiles as he watches Tachibana sneak around Hotsuma and Shusei "We still have a little time they are walking up the path now…. Look out guys" he tries to warn Hotsuma and his partner. The others look over at Tachibana holding a stick with a string on it above Hotsuma and Shusei. On the end of the sting was some mistletoe.

"Yes second catch of the day." Tachibana teases in a triumphant way.

Hotsuma was the first to notice "Really Tachibana" That was when Shusei looks up a soft blush comes to his face as he looks straight into Hotsuma's eyes.

"I live for these moments." Tachibana teases "Rules are rules Hotsuu" He says with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, yeah" Hotsuma says as he steps closer to his partner and hesitates.

"Come on Hotsuma kiss him already." Toko calls out with a giggle making Hotsuma turn away to hide his bright red cheeks.

Shusei grabs Hotsuma by the collar and brings him closer causing him to look at his partner "Why the Hesitation? It's not like they don't already know about us." He whispers in his partner's ear "Besides we were once married."

"But that was in the p…" before Hotsuma was able to finish his sentence he was quieted by Shusei who had his lips pressed up against his. It not only surprised his partner but it surprised everyone else in the room as well.

"Woah!?" Lia's eyes grow wide with shock "Did not see that one coming, awe Shusei." She quickly pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the moment.

"Really Lia, do you have to take a picture of this?" Sairi asks with a warm smile as he shakes his head.

"Yes really" Lia smiles up at him. "Now that there is no longer a war to be fought and we finally are able to be at peace, I want to capture all of the beautiful and happy moments." She takes a picture of Sairi.

"Well in that case you forgot the most important picture." Sairi reaches out taking the phone from Lia's hands and snaps a picture of her beautiful smile "That's beautiful." He casually hands her back the phone.

Looking down at the picture of her open on her phone, Lia blushes "Always the flirt." She laughs as she leans up against him to takes a picture of them together.

The kiss was short but sweet and it left Hotsuma feeling a mix of shock and excitement. Without thinking he cups his hands to Shusei's face and leans in to give him a kiss in return, making everyone go awe. Embarrassed Hotsuma pulls away to gaze into his partners eyes for a moment, a single thought dances in his head and he gives Shusei a bashful smile that had a hint of wickedness to it before stepping back.

"Oh really Hotsuma" Tsukumo says calmly "Could you control those thoughts please."

"What?" Hotsuma asks innocently trying to play it off like nothing had happened.

"You know what I am talking about. Remember you can't play innocent with me." Tsukumo laughs as he walks up to them "Just take your thoughts somewhere else will you, Oh and Shusei" he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Have a good evening." Tsukumo walks away with red colored cheeks mumbling to himself about nightmares.

"Well, well Hotsuu what were you thinking about? Something naughty I presume." Tachibana snickers as he watches the pair seeing Shusei's blush only makes him laugh more and he walks away not even caring about an answer.

Once the excitement of Hotsuma and Shusei's kiss was over Yuki, Luka and the others walk out to greet their guests. Takashiro walks up the path with Fuyutoki, Reiga and Luze in tow. "Good afternoon everyone" he says with a smile "So nice to see everyone here to greet us."

"Hello Takashiro." Yuki greets him then turns his attention to Reiga and Yuki's face lights up with joy "Kanata you're a day early." He gives his old friend a warm welcoming hug.

Reiga gives him a soft hug in return causing Luka to tense up. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did" Yuki giggles "I am so glad you're here, oh and perfect timing too," He steps back to get a better look at Reiga "Luka, Toko, Tsukumo and I are going to visit the children at the orphanage tomorrow, would you like to come?" Luka puts his hands in his pockets and leans up against a post, now feeling a bit sad and uncomfortable knowing Reiga will be joining them.

"Yes I will come I have a new book for the kids I want to give them." Reiga gives Yuki a gentle smile before looking up at Luka to see his tense uneasy expression "Hello Zess I can see you still have a problem with me."

Luka crosses his arms and glares at Reiga with cold icy eyes "I will always have a problem with you."

Reiga lets out a smug chuckle "That's good to hear things will be more interesting that way." Luka clenches his teeth not liking his tone and Reiga takes a few steps closer. Sodom who was standing next to his master in his wolf form lets out a growl telling him to stand back and Reiga just ignores him stopping a few inches apart from Luka "Though I have a feeling that one day you will come to trust me regardless of past indiscretions."

"I doubt that." There was an icy edge to Luka's voice when he spoke. "What makes you believe that I would ever trust you?" Reiga doesn't say a word he simply looks to Yuki in response to his question.

"Yuki" Tooma calls out interrupting Luka and Reiga's conversation. "Hey Yuki I finally found you."

"Hey Tooma" Yuki waves "What's up?"

"You wanted me to come get you when I was ready to make the cookies."

"Oh yeah that's right I am on my way." Yuki looks to Reiga "You want to join us Kanata?"

"No that's alright you go on ahead." Reiga replies with a smile "I need to talk to Takashiro some more we can talk later okay."

"Okay" Yuki turns to follow Tooma but stops and turns back to Reiga "I am really happy you're here to spend Christmas with us." He gives his closest friend one more hug and knowing how his dear Luka was feeling Yuki walks over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek "I love you Luka, don't forget that." He whispers

In that tiny moment Luka wraps his big arms around Yuki bringing him into a warm brace and forgetting everyone around them for that brief moment "I could never forget." He whispers back before reluctantly letting him go.

A slight rosiness colors Yuki's cheeks as he smiles up at Luka "Okay I am going to go help Tooma with cookies, you coming?"

"Just give me a moment."

"Alright, I will see you inside." Yuki walks with Tooma to the kitchen. Luka and Reiga share a look once Yuki disappeared around the corner that caused Takashiro to step forward.

"That's enough, both of you there will be no fighting here." Takashiro says breaking the growing tension between Opast and Necromancer "You can do that outside the main residence if you wish but for now Reiga, Tachibana will show you and Luze to your rooms, come to my office afterwards." He walks off to his office on the other side of the main residence, leaving Tachibana to take care of the rest.

"There will be plenty of time to fight over the princess later." Tachibana teases as he walks up to them "Reiga if you will follow me."

Irritated at the whole situation Luka clenches his teeth as he watches them walk away. "Be careful brother, you do anything towards my faolar I would have to stop you." Luze says in an unemotional tone.

Glaring over at his younger twin Luka watches him coming towards him "You would lose if you tried to stop me" he says with pride before pushing himself off of the post and looking away "Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to your faolar even if I had the chance too." He growls.

"Because of that human isn't it?"

"His name is Yuki and yes because of him." Luka flashes a hint of frustration towards his brother his eyes glaring a menacing look that's when he notices Luze wasn't wearing his usual attire "What no uniform?"

"I was told not to wear it since we are going to be here for a few days..." Luze looked casual with his hair falling loosely over a black jacket that he kept open showing off a white button up dress shirt with black pants. "…to spend another strange custom with these humans."

"You will get used to them." Luka says to his brother before walking off to the kitchen where Yuki was at.

* * *

Later that night while everyone settled down for the evening Lia steps out of the bathroom dressed in her nightgown. She towels her hair dry before sitting down next to Sairi on the bed and rests her head against his shoulder sighing happily. "Hello my love" Sairi puts an arm around her and holds her to him.

"Hi" Lia coos as she looks up to look deep into his eyes "Is everything okay?"

Sairi sees the concern filling her eyes and he runs a hand through her soft hair "Everything is fine" he gives her a reassuring smile "Why do you ask?"

"The way you were acting today." Lia sits up and looks down at the floor "the war is over but you act like it's not sometimes." She sighs deeply "And the way you treated Luka this morning I thought you didn't have a problem with him anymore." She looks back up at him.

Sairi stands up and walks over to the window to stare out at the snow covered ground "my problem is not with Luka." He finally replies after a long pause.

"Then please tell me, what's going on." Lia softly demands of her partner.

"I just don't like that we have to spend the holidays with the one that has been bent on destroying us for the past thousand years." Sairi turns a hard eye towards Lia "I don't care if he is a part of this clan or not. I don't trust him and it is bad enough that I have to deal with one duras, now I have to deal with two and a half."

Lia gets up and walks over to Sairi putting her arms around his waist "I know it's hard" she sighs "I don't trust him either but humans are able to change so can duras and Reiga is both." She looks up into his golden eyes "Luka fought against us once but he joined our side because of Yuki now look he's our friend, though you might not think so but he is." She grabs his hand and leads him back to the bed "Because of Yuki the war is over. We have to have faith in him. I am not saying trust Reiga I am just saying maybe we should at least give him a chance for Yuki." She notices the look Sairi was giving her and she stops "Come on Sairi this is Yuki we are talking about and I believe he's changing Reiga's heart like he did with Luka's and you never know we might one day come to accept Reiga like we did with Luka."

Sairi lets out a small laugh "I don't know about that." He lies back down on the bed.

"You never know" Lia lies down next to him and cuddles up against him.

"Let's not talk about this anymore okay." Sairi smiles affectionately "Right now it is just you and me."

"Alright what do you want to do?"

Sairi lifts up her head and gazes passionately into her eyes "Well I was thinking…" he gives her a soft kiss on the lips causing her to blush. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush." He laughs as he gently rolls her over onto her back and kisses her on the neck while he slips a strap of her nightgown down her shoulder by this time Lia's heart had already started to race. He slowly kisses his way down to her open shoulder tasting the sweetness of her skin "Would you like an early Christmas present." He lightly breathes each word along her skin before returning to feel the softness of her lips on his.

* * *

Toko was wrapping a present for her brother when he suddenly walks in on her. Freaking out she quickly hides the gift, "What are you doing Tsukumo? Get out, get out get out." She cries.

Tsukumo stops at the door and looks at her with soft sad eyes "But I already know what you got me."

"That's not the point." She tells him "It might be hard to surprise you but I still don't want you seeing it until Christmas now could you get out please."

"Awe okay" he pouts as he turns to leave.

"Wait" Toko stops him wondering what was wrong "What is it?" she asks feeling concern for her brother.

Tsukumo turns a shy gaze to his sister "I can't sleep" he sighs "Hotsuma and Shusei and now Sairi and Lia are all being loud." He blushes bashfully "and it's giving me a headache, can I sleep in here with you tonight dear sister?"

Getting up Toko walks over to her brother and gives him a hug "Of course you can dear brother but first can you wait outside the door please. I really want to wrap your present it will only take a few minutes I promise."

Hearing the excitement in his sisters voice Tsukumo couldn't help his laugh "Alright but hurry please."

"I will do my best" she giggles as she pushes him out the door "Try not to concentrate on the others and everything will be fine."

Tsukumo lets out an awkward laugh "That's easier said than done they are getting really loud and I think Luka and Yuki are doing the same now." He bows his head "The nightmares I going to have after this."

Toko giggles "It will be alright" she soothes "I will be right back then we can go to sleep together okay." She closes the door and rushes back to finishing wrapping the gift for her brother.

* * *

On the other side of the main residence Luze sits in the far corner of Reiga's room looking out the window. "Why must we do this faolar? Why, with these humans?" his amethyst eyes going cold when he catches sight of Kuroto walking in the distance.

"Because Luze I found faith in humans again, well Yuki gave me hope." Reiga sighs "He made me remember that I too am human. I let my duras side take over 'cause of the hatred I gained for these creatures, but after meeting Yuki things started to change; he's the reason why I am here."

Shaking his head Luze stands up and walks over to Reiga "Both you and my brother I don't understand it. What's so special about this one human?"

Reiga thinks for a moment "It's his pure heart, the very air around him is cleansing. I don't know it's hard to explain, but I am going to try to be a good person for him." He looks up at Luze "No matter if no one else accepts me or not. Whether people hate me like they always have because of my mixed blood, for Yuki I will do anything."

"Is that why you still allow him to call you Kanata?" Luze asks and then he realizes something "Wait your in love with him aren't you?" Reiga gives Luze a cross look. "That's it isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter he only sees me as a brother, he's in love with Zess so I won't get in the way of that." Reiga stares out the window with a distant look on his face "I won't do anything to hurt or betray Yuki a second time." He gazes over his shoulder at Luze "If none of this is what you expected from me you are free to leave at any time we have no binding contract together."

"I know but I am your loyal servant, and whatever you decided I will stand by it." Luze replies

"Ha you may change your mind about that once I make my decision to what Takashiro offered me."

"Don't be too sure about that I am here spending another strange human custom aren't I, besides I am starting to find it interesting."

"Alright thank you Luze, go to your room we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes faolar" Luze says respectfully as he turns to leave the room.

"Oh and one more thing Luze;"

Luze stops and looks back over his shoulder "Yes faolar"

"I told you once before you don't have to call me that anymore." Luze nods his understanding to Reiga before vanishing out the door leaving Reiga to think things over.

* * *

Senshirou sits up and stretches he was finally finished with the gift he has been working on since Thanksgiving. He stands back to look at it from a distance "It's perfect" He smiles as he examines his work that is to be a Christmas gift for everyone. "I think everyone will love it. What do you think of it Kuroto?" there was no answer "Kuroto?" he turns and looks around the room, seeing he was alone. "Hnn I wonder where he went to?" he leaves the room going to the one place he knows Kuroto will be. He walks past the houses of the main residence and past some trees getting to the spot where Kuroto used to go to when they were kids. He stops by a tree and looks up seeing Kuroto sitting on one of the branches staring at the stares lost in thought. "I figured I would find you here."

Kuroto snaps back to reality and looks down at Senshriou "You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you while you worked so I took a walk." He watches his partner climb up the tree to where he was at "Then I came here to think."

"To think about what may I asks?" Senshirou sits down on a branch next to Kuroto.

"How different everything feels." Kuroto replies with a sigh and looks back up to the sky a small smile coming to his face. "The war is over, Cadenza is dead, I wonder what grandpa would say now after everything." He lets out a short laugh.

"He probably would say what he has always said, that he was proud of us." Senshirou smiles sadly as he thinks of his grandfather.

"I suppose your right he would say that wouldn't he."

"Have you been to his grave yet?" Senshirou asks hoping he didn't go without him but knowing Kuroto he most likely hasn't yet.

Kuroto looks back down at his partner with a shadowed expression "Not yet" he sighs and there was a moment's pause before Kuroto spoke again "I don't think I am ready to."

"Is it because you still blame yourself?"

Kuroto didn't answer for a long time "I did for a long time but not anymore." Kuroto finally answers making Senshirou look up at him with a sad but yet happy smile on his face. "It's true that he died protecting me because it was me Cadenza was after and I understand why grandpa did it, so no I no longer blame myself it is just…" he trails off tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay I understand" Senshirou tries to comfort him when tears start to fill his own eyes as well. "How about we both go to his grave together." he suggests knowing Kuroto just didn't want to go by himself though would say otherwise.

After a long moment of silence Kuroto looks over at Senshirou and nods "I guess we could" Tears were rolling down his cheeks when he answered.

They both climb down the tree and walk to where their grandfather was buried. Neither of them spoke a word as they stared down at the headstone that read 'Here lie's Master Garran proud grandfather of two strong boys.' And almost as if they had it was all planned out they both smiled at the same time and after a while they both knell down in prayer.

* * *

Takashrio's office at the main residence was filled with bright Christmas cheer with holy strung along the walls and in the corner by the door there was a Christmas tree all decorated with ornaments, lights and tinsel. Takashiro sat at his desk drinking some tea when Tachibana, Fuyutoki, Dr. Isuzu, Ibuki, Aya, Tsubaki and Masamune come walking one by one filling up Takashiro's small office. "Hello everyone" he greets them as he sets down his tea.

"You wanted to speak to us boss?" Tachibana takes a seat by Takashiro's desk.

Takashiro stands up and walks around to the front of his desk to lean up against it there was a strained look on his face as he looks out at everyone in the room. "I did please everyone sit we have a lot to talk about." Everyone does as asks and takes their seats Ibuki, Fuyutoki, and Dr. Isuzu were the only ones left standing. "The reason why I called you all here at this late hour is for two reasons. First I have heard the thoughts of the others about how they feel about Reiga and I want to hear how you guys feel."

"I don't like him." Tsubaki says crossly

"You don't like any man Tsubaki" Masamune laughs making Tsubaki stick her tongue out at him he rolls his eyes and looks up at Takashiro "I don't trust him but I am willing to give him a chance if he proves to us that he has changed."

"Well I for one enjoy his company so far, him and Lu Lu fighting over our princess is amusing." Tachibana laughs then quickly clears his throat when he sees the look Takashiro was giving him. "I agree with Masamune and I have no problems him."

"I would love to examine him." Dr. Isuzu chimes in "A half duras, half human would make for some great research." His smile was wicked when he spoke "But first things first to talk to Luka's twin brother." He gives a dark laugh as he goes into his own little world.

"I do love how you think doctor." Tachibana laughs "But your way of thinking will get you killed one day." He turns in his seats to look at the doctor "You go near Luze with those intentions you will defiantly die, unlike Luka who has Yuki stopping him from killing anyone around here, his brother has no one holding him back well he has Reiga but will he really stop Luze."

"I will take that risk."

"That's what I like about you doctor." Tachibana snickers as he turns back in his seat,

"Anyways" Tsubaki interrupts "What is this all about Takashiro? I know you didn't just call us to your office at this late hour to talk about Reiga, there's something else I know it."

Takashiro sits back at his desk and sighs sadly "You're right it is not, what I am going to tell you I don't want the others to know just yet they have been through enough." He pauses for a moment to think of the right words to say. "As some of you may already know my time is ending."

"No Takashiro how can that be." Ibuki steps forward her eyes wide with shock.

"My time should have ended when the war did, but I didn't need to use the duras that I carry in side of me like I had planned." Takashiro looks down at the papers on his desk not really seeing them "Yuki has truly been amazing and was able to save both Reiga and me. I am grateful but the duras is growing restless and wants this body that I promised a long time ago. I am not going to let it have it just yet, there's still things I want to take care of first but it is only a matter of time."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Tsubaki asks

Takashiro sits back in his seat and looks at everyone's face one by one "the reason for all of this is because once I am gone Reiga will take over as head of the Giou clan." There were load gasps that filled the room.

"Why would you let him take over as head of the Giou? He can't be trusted." You can hear how furious Tsubaki was in her voice.

"I think he can." Takashiro looks straight at Tsubaki "He might have been our enemy once but he no longer is and since the end of the war he has done nothing to say otherwise. Besides he told me he wouldn't do anything to betray Yuki a second time and I believe him." He looks out the window lost in thought "I think Yomi would have wanted this." He says to himself before looking back at the others "Don't worry I will make sure things are handled with Reiga and everyone else before I leave. I wouldn't leave the fate of the clan in the hands of someone who can't be trusted."

"This will be hard for everyone to accept." Ibuki says softly

"I know and I will tell everyone in time but for now let them enjoy their Christmas." Takashiro gives them a weak smile "You are all dismissed, get some rest and remember this stays between us alright."

"Yes sir." Everyone says as they get up to leave the room.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning everyone enjoys a nice breakfast together and most of them are laughing and talking about various things. Ibuki and the others that were with Takashiro last night sit in silence thinking about the things that were said the night before, all but the doctor who is late as usual. On the other side of the room Tsukumo yawns loudly and lies his head down on the table "What's wrong with you Tsukumo?" Lia asks

"He didn't get much sleep last night," Toko replies for her brother smiling lightly at Lia.

"Oh why is that?" Lia looks at them with concern filled eyes and Toko just gives her a look that said to think about it for a moment. "Oh… oooh" remembering what happened last night between her and Sairi her cheeks turn red from embarrassment "Sorry about that."

Tsukumo lifts his head off the table and looks at Lia "It wasn't just you two. You were the quieter ones it was the others that will remain nameless." His eyes points to Hotsuma and Shusei then to Luka and Yuki.

Just then the doctor walks into the room and spots right away the one he wants to talk to, it's like his duras radar showed him the way. "So you are Luka's younger twin brother huh?" he walks up to Luze talking with his brother. "Remarkable you two do look exactly alike."

"Really doctor you act like you haven't seen twins before." Tachibana walks up to watch the excitement that he knew was going to happen.

Dr. Isuzu squint's his eyes at Tachibana "Not duras twins I haven't." he looks over at Luka "You should convince your brother to let me take a look at him."

Luka glares at the doctor with a cold stare "Convince him yourself."

"Luka, who is this person?" Luze asks his amethyst eyes glued to Dr. Isuzu.

"He's a perverted doctor that likes to do research on duras." Luka walks over to see how Yuki was doing, leaving his younger brother alone with the doctor.

Dr. Isuzu's smile grows even more wickedly by the second as he looks over Luze "Care to join me in my examining room."

Putting a clawed hand to the doctors throat Luze slams him into the wall his eyes were cold and frigid when he glared down at the doctor. "You touch me and you will die do you understand." His purple eyes flash with fury as he spoke "I have no ties with you humans, unlike my brother I will kill you without hesitation."

Everyone looks up at the ruckus that was being made by Luze and Dr. Isuzu "This is why I don't trust them. I knew something like this was going to happen." Sairi stands up out of his seat and walks over towards Luze. Hotsuma wanting to get in on the action stands up and follows Sairi.

Before they got to do anything Reiga steps in "That's enough Luze!" he orders causing Luze to look at him with a cold indifference "I told you we are not to hurt anyone, now let him go."

Luze turns his cold glare back on the doctor "Tch" he let goes of Dr. Isuzu and walks away to the far corner of the room.

Sairi, Hotsuma, and the others look at Reiga in shock "That still doesn't prove he can be trusted." Sairi grunts as he sits back in his seats.

Luka smiles down at his beloved Yuki "Shall we get ready to go?" he holds out his hand for Yuki.

Yuki smiles "Yes we should, I am really excited to see the children." He takes Luka's hand allowing him to help him up to a stand and they walk to the door together. Yuki stops and looks back at Reiga "Are you still coming with us Kanata?"

"Of course I am." Reiga smiles at him "I just need to get the book I got for them and then we will be ready to go."

"Oh is Luze coming with us?"

"I am sure he doesn't want to stay while we are gone." Reiga laughs "Though with what just happened between him and your doctor I think it would be best if he did join us that way I can keep an eye on him." He sees Luze giving him a dark look from across the room and Reiga smiles looking back over at Yuki noticing what his friend and Luka were standing under and his smile fades slightly. "By the way you should look up." Both Luka and Yuki look up at the same time.

"Mistletoe" Yuki blushes, he looks down to see Luka watching him. Toko Whispers to Lia about Luka and Yuki being under the mistletoe and she gasps.

"Really" Lia turns around seeing that it was true she starts getting excited "Oh my god finally we get to see a kiss from them." She rummages through her bag and pulls out her camera.

Yuki bites down on his lower lip as he looks down at the ground not know what to do just yet. Luka puts a gentle finger under his chin pulling his head up to meet his eyes. Yuki sees how uneasy his eyes look even when they smile down at him. Without thinking about it Yuki throws his arms around Luka's neck pulling him down to him and kissing him on the lips causing Luka's eyes to grow wide for a short moment but as the kiss went on his eyes eventually closed. He pulls Yuki closer to him with one arm and places his other hand on his beloveds cheek the tips of his finger going into his hair he passionately kisses him back. After a few minutes passes they break away to look into each other's eyes Yuki's cheeks were red from blushing but he held a smile for his Luka and Luka in return gave his Yuki a softer smile of his own.

"That was so cute." Lia says in awe, surprised to see Yuki made the first move. "Awe Yuki I didn't know you had it in you." She laughs making Yuki look over at the others with a bashful smile and his cheeks turn redder then before when he sees everyone's shocked faces watching them. "You two are too cute together, I am so glad I recorded this." Lia giggles and Luka shoots a cold glare her way "What?" Lia throws out her hands and Luka just turns away ready to leave.

"Did you seriously record their kiss?" Sairi asks his voice a mixture of irritation and shock.

"Yes I did because it is Christmas and I am going to record and take lots of pictures of everything." Lia smiles at him and then gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sairi's mood softens a bit and he lets out a chuckle "You are to adorable, my love." He gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Toko brings herself back to reality "That was so cute, I am very happy for them." She beams brightly and looks over at Tsukumo "Okay dear brother we should get ready to." They both get up to leave.

"You guys going too?" Lia asks looking up from her video on her camera to look at Toko

"Yeah we are we kind of want to see how the children are doing?" Toko replies to Lia "We won't be gone to long, bye." She waves and was gone in moments.

* * *

Takashrio let Luka take one of his cars to drive everyone out to the orphanage. Once there Yuki sees the kids playing in the snow and he couldn't help his excitement as he got out of the car, it really has been a long time since he last saw them. Hearing a car door slam shut the kids look up to see Yuki walking towards them and their faces beam with joy "Yuki" they all scream at once "You're here, we missed you so much." They all run up to him tackling him to the ground.

"I missed you guys too." Yuki gives them each a warm hug. "Look who I brought with me." He points to Reiga who just got out of the car and is now walking to them.

"Kanata!" the kids happily scream as loud as they can and they tackle him to the ground as well.

Luze was about to go to Reiga's rescue when Reiga stops him with a shake of his head looking back at the kids he smiles "It's good to see you all again to, it's been awhile and I am truly sorry about that." He laughs warmly "Here I brought you all a new book" he pulls it out and hands it to them. "Merry Christmas"

Taking the book Reiga was handing them they excitedly look it over "Thank you Kanata." Mayu smiles brightly "Will you and Yuki read it to us."

"Sure we can."

"Welcome back, you two." The headmaster greets them from behind "It's so wonderful to see the both of you again and you both look so much older now." He gives them each a hug. "Who are your friends?"

"You remember Toko, Tsukumo and Luka right?" Yuki smiles

"Ah yes nice to see you again" The headmaster smiles and shakes each of their hands.

"And this is Luze Luka's younger twin brother."

"Nice to meet you" Luze gives him a cold stare "Not much of a talker is he." The headmaster laughs "Let's all go in and warm up shall we? I see you brought cookies how about some nice hot coco to go with them huh?" he smiles at the kids

"Yeah!" all the kids cheer at the same time and they run inside as the others followed close behind.

As the afternoon progresses on Luka and Luze stand back and watch everyone play in the snow. Yuki makes each kid a beaded necklace while Reiga helps build a snowman. As the minutes pass into hours the light of the afternoon sun slowly fades Luka and Luze watch Yuki and Reiga put the children in their beds letting them eat the cookies they brought over while they read the new book. Once the kids were fast asleep Yuki, Reiga and the others say their goodbyes.

"It was so nice having you guys over." The headmaster gives both Reiga and Yuki a hug holding them a bit longer then last time "It was a very nice Christmas present."

Yuki laughs warmly getting a bit sad that he has to leave "I promise to visit more often."

"I am glad to hear it" he smiles looking from Yuki to Reiga "You as well Kanata." And Reiga smiles and nods before walking to the car.

"Thank you for having us over, we had a wonderful time." Toko smiles and gives the headmaster a hug "The children are such a delight to be with."

The headmaster hugs her in return "Please you and your brother come back also and take care of these two." He points to Yuki and Reiga "Keep them out of trouble will you."

"We will" Toko giggles "Merry Christmas" she waves as she walks back to the car with her brother.

* * *

When Luka, Yuki and the other's made it back to the main residence safely them and the ones that stayed behind all went into the common room to watch some Christmas movies while Reiga and Luze did some work outside. Tooma, Aya and her brother serve out hot coco, egg nog and cookies to everyone before sitting down themselves to enjoy the movie 'A Christmas Carol'"

Once the movie was over Kuroto stands and stretches his body "It's getting late so I am going to go to bed see you all Christmas morning."

"Good night Kuroto" Yuki and the others say one after the other.

"I will follow you" Senshirou gets up and follows Kuroto to the door "You think we can play a game of shogi before you go to your room."

"Alright fine by me" Kuroto replies as Senshirou gets closer to him.

Tachibana lets out a small snicker "And that makes four."

Kuroto takes a step back once he notices the mistletoe above their heads his face growing as red as a tomato "TACHIBANA!" he yells out in irritation "Why the hell?"

"Tis the season, now come on rules are rules so give us a little kiss." Tachibana teases.

"Yeah shorty, give him a kiss" Hotsuma laughs

Kuroto takes another step back and glances over at Hotsuma "Shut up you loudmouthed idiot."

Senshirou gets all lovey dovey and holds out his arms to Kuroto "Come here Kuro-pii lets show them a kiss." He smiles taking a step closer to his partner.

Kuroto turns his wide eyes to his partner who's getting closer to him "No!... Stop that you're embarrassing me" His cheeks turn another shade redder.

"You're just so cute when you're embarrassed." Senshirou tries to grab Kuroto but he was much quicker and dodges Senshriou's grasp. "Oh come on Kuro-pii you know you want a kiss."

"Not from you and will you please stop calling me that." Kuroto tries to hide his smile from the others he was too embarrassed to look their way.

Senshirou finally catches him and instead of kissing him he gives him a hug causing all the girls to go awe "It's nice to see you smiling more, it makes me happy."

Kuroto hugs his partner in return "Merry Christmas Senshirou"

"Merry Christmas Kuro-pii" Kuroto pulls away and smacks Senshirou in the arm which made him laugh "Come on let's go play a game of shogi."

* * *

12:00am Christmas morning Luka sits on the floor in front of the fire burning in the small fireplace of their room. Yuki sits on the floor with Luka sitings in between Luka's legs so he can lean his back up against the tall demons chest. Luka has his strong arms wrapped protectively around Yuki and they sit quietly watching the fire dance around "I have something for you." Luka whispers into Yuki's ear as he reaches into his pocket.

Yuki looks up into Luka's eyes seeing the fire reflecting in them amazed at how beautiful they looked when the fire danced with the silver. Realizing he was staring once again he sits up and turns to Luka "You didn't have to get me anything."

Luka smiles affectionately and caresses Yuki's face with the back of his free hand "I know but Toko and Lia ganged up on me and insisted that I had to so they helped me."

"Oh, that sounds like something they would do." Yuki laughs brightly "So what is it?"

"Close your eyes and turn around. Luka softly demands of his master and Yuki gladly obeys with a smile. Luka pulls out a silver chain from his pocket. He places it around Yuki's neck and fastening it in the back. Placing his hands on his beloveds shoulders he leans in closer "Open your eyes my love." He whispers in the young boy's ear.

Yuki opens his eyes and looks down at the thing around his neck. He lifts up the chain in his hand to get a better look at it. There was an oval shape locket hanging from the beautiful chain "Oh wow this is beautiful Luka thank you."

Luka's smile brightens "They said you would." He pulls Yuki back to him "Here let me open it for you." Taking the locket from Yuki's hands and opens it to reveal two pictures. Luka points to the one on the right it was a picture of Yuki, Reiga and the children from the orphanage "I took this one."

"You know how to use a camera." Yuki looks from the picture to Luka with surprise. "I didn't know that." He looks back at the picture in the locket.

Luka lets out his breath "Well this is the first time I ever used a camera, Toko had to show me." Luka chuckles "I am finding human devices interesting." Yuki starts giggling and he looks up to see Luka smiling down at him "What so funny? I think they are fascinating."

"It's not that" Yuki smiles lovingly at Luka "It is just you're cute when you learn something new." He stretches his head upwards to give Luka a kiss on the lips before looking back at the locket in his hand. "That's a picture of all of us at Thanksgiving."

"Lia gave that one to put in this for you."

Yuki still amazed by the gift that his dear Luka gave him he stares down at the pictures "I don't know what to say." Tears of joy fill the edges of his eyes "This is really amazing Luka I love it. Thank you so much." He gazes up from the locket to Luka "but I don't have anything for you."

"I told you before, you're all I want." Luka pulls Yuki closer and holds him tightly to his body. Yuki lie's in his arm watching the fire dance in the fireplace, his eyes starts to get heavier and heavier and they slowly close as he falls asleep in Luka's arms. Luka gets up and carries him to the bed he gently places him under the covers before lying down next to him and falling asleep himself.

* * *

It was now Christmas morning and everyone was in the common room by the Christmas tree passing out gifts. There was holiday music playing in the background and some people were singing along to it. Toko gave Lia a gift it was a new braclet, Shusei got a few new books from everyone and Hotsuma got some new games along with a PS4.

Yuki sat by the tree with Luka by his side and he hands Sodom a present with a shiny bow on top "This is for you Sodom." Yuki smile happily and hands Sodom his gift.

Taking the gift that was being handed to him Sodom smiles "Yuki got Sodom a present thank you" the excited dragon rips of the bow and the paper from the box he opens it to find some pretty shiny ear rings. His eyes grow wide as he pulls them out of the box "These are pretty Yuki thank you Sodom love it."

"I made them myself." Yuki smiles feeling glad that Sodom likes his gift "They are charms I figured they would be better for you then the necklace I made. They are easier to keep on when changing forms." Yuki laughs "Here let me help you put them on. Hnn I think we need to get your ears pierced first."

Sodom puts his hands to his ears "pierce Sodom's ears why?"

"It's okay Sodom it is nothing bad it is just to hold your new earing in place is all." Yuki laughs as he give the little dragon a hug.

Hearing the conversation Toko lifts up her head "I can pierce his ears if you want."

"Really, could you?" Yuki asks looking over at Toko standing next to them.

"Sure I pieced Tsubaki's ears it won't take long."

"Okay" Yuki agrees looking back at Sodom "Do you want to wear your new ear rings."

Sodom smiles up at Yuki "Yeah, will it hurt?"

"Only for a little bit then it will go away and you will look so cute" Toko smiles holding out her hand for Sodom to take.

Taking her hand Sodom walks with Toko to the bathroom to get his ears pierced while Lia walks up to Luka and Yuki handing them both their gifts from her. "These are for you."

"Thank you Lia but you didn't have to get me anything." Yuki laughs and opens his gift.

"Hey now I get everyone something no matter what and your welcome."

"It's not a cat tie or cat ears or anything to do with cats this time is it?" Luka asks afraid to open it to see what was inside.

Lia crosses her arms and stares down Luka "No it is not just open it, will you I think you might actually like this one." She watches them open their gifts with excitement in her eyes "I thought these would be useful to the both of you." She says as they both pull out matching phones "It's the new IPhone 5s, now no matter where you are if you are apart from each other or something you both can keep in touch and keep in touch with all of us to." She giggles

"Thank you Lia this is great but I already have a phone." Yuki gives Lia a hug to thank her.

"Well now you have a new one so get rid of the other one alright." Lia gives him a stern smile that said that she wouldn't be happy if he didn't "Okay turn them on I want to show you both something's." seeing Luka's confusion Lia laughs and walks to the side of him "Here let me show you, you press this button here." She turns on the phone for him "I have put Yuki as your background and Yuki has a picture of you on his." Lia says excitedly "And this is how you get to your contacts, I put everyone's numbers in both of your phones already so you should be all set there." She looks at Yuki for a moment "I just didn't get Reiga's so you might have to get that from him yourself okay Yuki."

"Alright I will thank you Lia this is amazing." Yuki gives her another hug making her laugh with joy.

Luka looks up from his phone to look at Lia "Thank you this is great." He says lightly surprising the hell out of Lia.

"You're welcome, both of you." Lia says happily smiling from ear to ear "Yuki you better show him how to use that okay." She sees the locket around Yuki's neck and her smile grows brighter "oh he gave it to you huh? It looks good on you, nice job Luka."

Yuki picks up the locket and looks down at it "Yeah he did thank you for helping him with it."

"Okay his ears are pierced" Toko says walking up with Sodom "He was a bit squirmy but we got it done what do you all think doesn't he look cute." She brings Sodom to the front to show everyone.

Seeing the bright silver crosses on Sodom's ears Yuki smiles joyously "they look great on you Sodom."

"Thank you Yuki Sodom really likes them, but Sodom's ears hurt now." Sodom cries in a happy tone as he gives Yuki a hug.

Yuki gives Sodom a hug in return "I am so glad you like them now you will be protected better like everyone else."

"May I have everyone's attention please" Senshirou calls out bring everyone's attention to him. He was standing by what looked like a painting covered by a piece of cloth. "This is my Christmas present to everyone I hope you all will enjoy it." He pulls on the cloth to reveal a portrait painting of everyone sitting by the tree. He had included Reiga, Luze and the ones from the past that was either lost or taken from them. Luka's heart almost stops when he sees who all was in the painting. "I started working on this the day after Thanksgiving I wanted to make something special for everyone."

"And you did an amazing job too." Toko walks up to the painting to get a better look at it "How were you able to get the people from the past?"

"I had pictures of some and the others I had to get people to describe them to me the best they could remember and I drew them as they told me." Senshirou smiles proudly "I am so happy you like it."

"Awe Senshirou I love it" Took gives him a hug and then walks off so other people could see his work.

"It's incredible it looks just like a photograph." Lia says in awe "And you got me and Sairi looking so cute." She giggles "Everyone just looks so amazing." She looks it over some more checking out every inch of the painting then stops at a certain spot in the painting "Oh my god you even added my brother." Tears well up in her eyes "thank you." She quickly wraps her arms around Senshirou to give him a tight hug "I love it." She says with tears rolling down her face.

Kuroto couldn't take his eyes off of it "You put grandpa in it." Tears start to form in his eyes as well "And Orboro my last partner how did you…"

"Of course I did" Senshirou smiles softly at his partner "And you told me about your last partner once so I drew him from what you told me and I put him in here just for you."

"Thank you, it's nice to see them again." Kuroto smiles

"You're welcome." Senshirou puts a gently hand on his partners shoulder. "I am glad you all like it."

Reiga steps up to the painting staring at the women from his past and he bows his head in shame. Takashiro steps up behind him to look at the painting to "Yomi looks just like she did a thousand years ago." He comments

Looking back up at the painting Reiga smiles a small smile "She does huh?" he turns his silver eyes to Takashiro "I am sorry for what I did back then." The room once again falls silent "I know that won't be enough but I am prepared to atone for my past sins."

As Reiga and Takashiro talked Lia softly elbows Sairi in the ribs "Did he just say what I think he just said." She asks not really believing her ears.

"Yeah but I don't know if I believe." There was an indifferent tone to his voice as Sairi spoke.

"I believe him and I think maybe you should to." Tsukumo tells them "His thoughts and his words are true. He regrets what he has done and is starting to feel the guilt from it. He doesn't know it yet but that is his atonement." He looks to Sairi "Maybe it's time to give him a chance."

"I don't know" Sairi shakes his head and he gazes to Tsukumo "That's asking a lot."

Tsukumo laughs he didn't have to use his ability to know that was going to be Sairi's answer "When you're ready then."

As the morning turned into afternoon the room grew louder with the laughter and excitement from everyone as the last of the Christmas gifts were passed out. Tsukumo got some chocolates from around the world from Lia and a picture of him and his sister with their mother when they were younger from Toko. Sairi received a gold watch from Lia and Lia was given a lovely necklace with an angel on it from Sairi, When he gave it to her he told her that she was his angel and when he saw it he thought of her she almost cried when he told her.

Luka waited until everyone was away from the painting before walking up to it himself. Seeing the girl in the painting he puts his hand to her face and memories of a past long gone return to him. "That's me from the past isn't it?" Yuki stands next to him "She's beautiful."

Luka smiles and turns a soft gaze to his beloved "You're still beautiful to me." He looks back to the painting running his hand across the girl form of Yuki before dropping it from the piece of art "Your soul remains the same." He softly says as he puts his arm around Yuki's shoulder and they stare at the painting together.

"If everyone would like to outside Reiga has a gift for us." Takashiro announces.

Before everyone got the chance to leave Tachibana sneaks up behind Toko and her brother with his mistletoe on a stick and holds it above their heads "Got you" he whispers with a teasing laugh "And that makes five." Toko looks down blushing and Tsukumo takes a bite of his chocolate thinking on what he was going to do.

Tsukumo takes a deep breath and leans in to give his sister a kiss on the cheek causing Toko to blush more. He grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms "I wish I could give you a better kiss, I love you Toko," he whispers. A loud awe fills the room and Toko buries her face into her brothers chest to hide how red she was getting.

Outside Reiga with Luze by his side take everyone to the place his gift was, they stop in front of a baby sakura tree"This here both Luze and I planted last night. Reiga turns to look at Takashiro then the others "This might not hold any meaning to any of you except for Takashiro but this sakura tree is a gift to the clan to make up for the one I burned down long ago." He looks down at the tree getting lost in thought "Centuries from now when it is fully grown maybe you all can be reborn together to see it bloom."

Toko smiles warmly and looks to Lia "Come on Lia what do you say."

"Okay" Lia and Toko both walk up to Reiga they stand on either side of him and look down at the baby sakura tree.

"It's a beautiful tree Reiga thank you." Toko puts a hand to his shoulder causing him to look at her "We would like it if you were to be reborn with us so you can watch it bloom with all of us too."

"Yeah please." Lia says softly "You are a part of this clan to, there are some here that still can't bring themselves to accept you but there are also others that see a change in you and they are willing to give you a chance. So please be here to watch it bloom with all of us." Tsukumo, Shusei, Senshirou and even Kuroto walk up to them and agree that he should be here with them. The others that were left behind were shocked including Takashiro and Reiga himself. Yuki was amazed at the scene that was happening before him he didn't know what to say. He clings to Luka as tears start to fall "Now this is a great Christmas gift and I am not talking about the tree."

Throughout the day people were laughing and singing to Christmas carols. The time went by so fast no one wanted it to end but before long the light of Christmas slowly fades and Reiga and Luze prepare to leave.

"Why don't you move back here, Reiga." Takashiro says from the doorway "They have started accepting you, or do you still want to live in Infernus."

"After a thousand years you start to grow accustom to the place." Reiga turns to look at Takashiro standing in the doorway. "Maybe one day I will."

"You are going to have to soon if you are to be the head of our clan."

"I haven't accepted the offer yet" Reiga crosses his arms in front of him and bows his head "I don't know if I want to yet." He brings his silver eyes up to look at him once again "Besides I don't think the others would be too happy to see me in charge of the clan."

Takashiro steps forward "I don't know after what I saw today with the tree, I think they will be okay with it." He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before replacing his glasses "Well you still have some time to decide I am not going just yet and we can see how it goes with the other so please consider it."

"Fine I will consider it."

"Good, I will see you outside then." Takashiro walks out the room.

Once Reiga was done in his room he walks out with and Luze walking behind him. Once they made it to where everyone was at outside Tachibana once again laughs in triumphant "And that will make six." He cries out with joy causing everyone to look up at the mistletoe above Reiga and Luze.

Reiga shakes his head in annoyance he uses his powers to freeze the mistletoe which made it fall and shatter on the ground "Not happening" he says in a detached voice as he walks down the steps, making Tachibana go 'awe' and pout.

As Reiga says his goodbyes to Yuki and the others Luze stop's next his brother "These humans they have many strengths that duras's don't have. I see why you have grown attached to them."

"I am only attached to one." Luka watches Yuki a longing to hold him fills him.

"They all seem attached to you from what I have seen." Luze looks over to his older brother "I haven't forgiven you yet but…" he looks away "At least you no longer have to suffer like the rest of us in the clan."

"I never thought I would hear you say something like that Luze." Luka turns to his brother "Been hanging around humans to long have you?" he almost laughed and Luze gives him a cross look.

"Luze it is time." Reiga opens a door to infernus, he says goodbye to Yuki one last time before he and Luze step through the door and were gone.

Once they were gone Yuki stands in the spot that the door to infernus was in for a long moment thinking about the last few days events and smiles "This was a very memorable Christmas that I will never forget." He tells Luka who was walking up to him "come with me I have something for you." He grabs Luka's hand and leads him to their room.

"What's this about?" Luka asks when they were inside of the room and the door was closed.

Yuki blushes and walks over to the bed "I was thinking about what to get you for Christmas."

"I already told you there is nothing I want that I don't already have." Luka walks up to Yuki and runs his fingers through his hair. "I have you and that's all I need." He gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Yuki's cheeks are a bright shade of crimson now as he looks up into Luka's soft silver eyes. "I know and that's why I thought of this." He opens his coat to reveal a big red ribbon tied into a bow it was wrapped over his clothes. "Merry Christmas, Luka."

Luka smiles affectionately and he takes a step closer to Yuki he grabs one end of the bow and gives it a tiny tug to untie it. He cups a hand to Yuki's cheek and gazes seductively into his eyes "I love it." He gives his beloved a long passionate kiss on the lips as they both fall into the bed. Luka spends the rest of the evening enjoying his present.

THE END…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yes I know it is long and this is why I wanted to portray more over everyone's feelings in this story and have everyone start to accept Reiga as one of their own though it is still hard for them to do. Since it was christmas time I wanted something to happen that most wouldnt think of happening and that was with Reiga and the others. Since they are at the main residence I wanted to have a sentimental moment with Senshriou and Kuroto plus I wanted to try to have a small part with everyone. I hope it all fits okay and I promise my other stories wont be this long lol**

**Credit to Kazumi for helping with with certain parts of this story. -Luka gives Yuki the Locket.  
-Senshirou and Kuroto under the mistletoe.  
-Sodom playing in the snow.  
-plus various other lines and parts.  
**


End file.
